1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input apparatus and method using optical masking. More particularly, to an input apparatus and method using optical masking which enables a user to intuitively manipulate a menu by mapping light sources of an optical masking sensing unit and icons displayed on a display panel to corresponding positions.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid development of communications technology, mobile devices that enable users to perform voice and data communications while on the move have been developed and widely used.
Generally, two-dimensional (2D) and three-dimensional (3D) image objects are provided on display panels of mobile devices as a way to display various menus for operating diverse functions of the mobile devices. In this case, when a user desires to select a plurality of menu icons to perform a function, the user has to manipulate a button (e.g., a mechanical button or a touch sensor button) for the function.
For example, if the user selects a corresponding menu icon to use a menu, the selected menu icon is activated, and a menu screen is displayed. However, the user may not know which button to select to operate the menu displayed. Consequently, the user has to select one or more buttons to operate a desired menu.
In addition, in the case of touch sensor buttons, if a user fails to precisely select a touch sensor button, the user may mistakenly select adjacent touch sensor buttons, thereby causing malfunction.
Korean Patent Publication No. 2004-0056390, entitled “Key Input Apparatus and Method Using Optical Sensor,” relates to a key input apparatus using an optical sensor which can recognize a selected character or figure, and thus, reduces the number of parts included in the key input apparatus, and a key input method used by the key input apparatus. Specifically, the key input apparatus includes a plurality of light sources embodying coordinates of keys, a plurality of optical sensors implemented at positions corresponding to those of the light sources and sensing light emitted by the light sources, and a circuit recognizing a blocked optical sensor and reading coordinates. However, this conventional technology fails to suggest a method of mapping displayed icons and the light sources, which can select the displayed icons, to be corresponding positions and intuitively manipulating the displayed icons.